The Day I Meet You
by NickAlexandersson
Summary: Lars bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih indah.  Failed at summary karena saya gak bisa bikin summary. Warning: OOC, TYPO, mungkin OC,AU, dll, Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

The Day I Meet You

**Hallo, minna-san**  
**  
**  
**salam kenal saya baru di fanfiction jadi ini fanfic pertama saja**  
**  
**  
**maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini minta saran juga.**

**Disclaimer : Namco**

**Warning : OOC,Typo,Mungkin ad OC,dll**

* * *

Note : _**Lars masih SMA**_  
_** Alisa jadi manusia bukan cyborg**_

__  
_**

* * *

  
**_  
**_

* * *

  
_**

**The Day I Meet You**

**Disclaimer : Namco**

**Author : NickAlexandersson**

**

* * *

**

_**Lars POV**_

"Waduh…bentar lagi telat! Harus cepet!" Kataku sambil berlari

Hallo,teman-teman namaku Lars Alexandersson. Aku kelas XI-1 di Mishima High School.

Aku masih berlari menuju ke sekolah-ku karna aku hamper telat karena tidah lihat jalan karena terburu-buru alhasil aku menabrak seseorang."Maaf,kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang baru kutabrak.

Perempuan itu berambut pink dan memakai jepit rambut bunga di rambutnya sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi buku-ku terjatuh." Kata wanita itu.

"Biarkan aku membantu membereskanya." Aku lalu membantunya membereskan bukunya yang terjatuh

" Sekali lagi Aku minta maaf" kata ku sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bolehkah aku bertanya namamu? Tanya perempuan itu ternyata Lars sudah keburu lari takut telat sekolah.

Aku samar-samar mendengar perkataanya karena sudah keburu lari meninggalkan perempuan itu kemudian aku membayangkan wajah gadis itu dan baru aku teringat sesuatu " Bodoh,aku lupa menanyakan namanya." gerutu-ku.

Normal POV

Saat sampai di sekolah

"Woi, Lars!" Lars mendengar Seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Woi, Kazuya udah masuk lom? Lars betanya kepada Laki-Laki Bernama Kazuya sambil ngos-ngosan hasil dari lari-larian panjang udah gitu nabrak cewek pink misterius itu lagi klo telat mati terkapar saya dikasih hukuman sama Pak Chaolan Wali Kelas Kelas XI-1 . Klo Pak Chaolan ngasih hukaman tuh gak tanggung-tanggung berat banget!

Katanya Tahun Lalu sampe ada yang dibawa ke RS karena kena Hukuman sadis Pak Chaolan. Serem kan.

"Belom masuk kok paling bentar lagi" Jawab Kazuya."Oh iya katanya hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita katanya sih cewek lu tertarik gak? Aku sih pengen tahu."

"Aku mah gk tertarik sama yang begituan, ato jangan-jangan lu yang tertarik tu." Goda Lars

"Gk juga sih tapi hatiku hanya untuk Jun, Jun tunggu Akuuuu..."(Kazuya Lebay Mode : On) * Ditendang Kazuya.

"Penyakit lu kambuh lagi, Kaz" Kata Lars mengejek.

_**Kringgg...**_(Bel Masuk Berbunyi)

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Salam Pak Chaolan.

"Selamat pagi, Pak" Salam seluruh murid kelas XI-1.

"Hari ini kita belajar Fisika tapi sebelumnya bapak ingin kenalkan kalian kepada murid baru di kelas kita dia berasal dari Russia Keluarga Bosconovitch dia pindah kesini menemani ayahnya yang melakukan penelitian disini." Kata Pak Chaolan.

Lars yang sedari tadi melamun tiba-tiba sadar ketika melihat sosok perempuan berambut pink dengan memakai Jepit Rambut Bunga di rambutnya persis seperti yang ditabrak oleh Lars tadi di jalan.

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Alisa Bosconovitch. Saya berasal dari Russia . Mohon bimbingan dari teman-teman sekalian." Alisa memperkenalkan diri.

Lars berfikir sebentar "Sepertinya aku pernah lihat, Tapi dimana ya?" Batin Lars yang sepertinya tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

TBC

Pasti banyak Typo karena saya jarang biki story jadi maaf kan saya, OK.

Mind to RnR


	2. Chapter 2

The Day I Meet You

**minna-san ini chap 2 semoga gak mengecewakan kalian semua**

**Disclaimer : Namco**

**Warning : OOC,Typo,Mungkin ad OC,dll**

* * *

_**"Perkenalkan Nama saya Alisa Bosconovitch. Saya berasal dari Russia . Mohon bimbingan dari teman-teman sekalian." Alisa memperkenalkan diri.**_

_**Lars berfikir sejenak "Sepertinya aku pernah lihat, Tapi dimana ya?" Batin Lars yang sepertinya tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi.**_

* * *

The Day I Meet You

Disclaimer : Namco

Author : NickAlexandersson

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Normal POV

"Nah... Alisa sekarang silakan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong." Kata Pak Chaolan.

Alisa mencari tempat duduk kosong, lalu ia melihat tempat duduk kosong yang ternyata ada disamping Lars.

"Salam kenal, aku Alisa. _Anata wa dare_? Tanya Alisa.

"_Ore wa Lars Alexandersson,_senang berkenalan denganmu Alisa_._" Lars memperkenalkan dirinya pada Alisa.

Alisa ingat pada kejadian tadi pagi saat ia menabrak seorang laki-laki rambut coklat spiky di rambut bagian kanan persis seprti Lars tapi Alisa malu untuk bertanya yang ternyata Lars juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Anak-Anak mari kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini" Kata Pak Chaolan sambil membuka bukunya.

_**Kringggggg...**_ *Bel Pulang berbunyi*

Skip Time 1 Minggu

_**Kringggggg... *Bel Pulang berbunyi***_

"Eh...Alisa udah mau pulang?" Tanya Lili temen baru Alisa.

"Iy, kalo kamu? Jawab Alisa sesingkat dan sepadat-padatnya.

"Bentar lagi aku belom dijemput sama Sebastian" Kata Lili sambil menelefon Sebastian.

"Ooo, ya udah aku pulang dulu _**Ja Ne." **_Kata Alisa sambil melambaikan tanganya kepada Lili.

Alisa lalu berlari ke pintu gerbang lalu dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki cool menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Lars-san sedang apa disini?" Alisa Bertanya pada Lars.

"Alisa rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Lars.

"Rumah-ku di Perumahan Kazama Residence B12/16A, tapi untuk apa Lars-san bertanya alamat rumahku?" Alisa bingung karena tiba-tiba Lars menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok cuma ingin tahu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama tadi sih aku pengen pulang sama Kazuya, Eh... dia udah kabur duluan jadinya aku ngajak kamu, kebetulan rumahku ada di Mishima Residence jadi searah." Lars menawarkan untuk mengantarkan dia Alisa.

Karena tiba-tiba Lars ingin mengantar Alisa pulang, Alisa menjadi sedikit Blushing " O-oke...Terima kasih Lars-san."

"Sama-sama." Kata Lars sambil tersenyum.

Diperjalanan pulang mereka berbincang-bincang tentang diri mereka.

"Jadi kau kesini menemani ayahmu bekerja ya? Tanya Lars.

"Iy, kata ayah di Jepang peralatannya lengkap jadi dia memutuskan pindah kesini untuk membuat ciptaannya? Jawab Alisa.

"Ooo,begitu. Memangnya ayah mu bekerja apa?" Tanya Lars.

"Aku kurang tahu karena dia melarang ku masuk ruangan kerjanya tapi kalau gak salah dia itu pembuat robot" Jawab Alisa.

"Ooo" Jawab Lars singkat.

_**Sesampainya di Rumah Alisa**_

"Wow... Jadi ini Rumahmu Alisa." Kata Lars terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana gak kagum rumah Alisa tuh udah kayak Mansion Gede banget, ada kolam renang sama gym-nya! Enak banget punya rumah kayak gini.

"Iy, kaget ya tapi sih biasa aj..." Ucapan Alisa terpotong oleh Lars.

"Gimana yang biasa? Ini mah Luar biasa." Kata Lars sambil teriak-teriak aneh bin gaje. *Ditonjok Lars

"Lars-san mau mampir gak? Sepi abisnya dirumah ayah selalu pergi jadi aku sendirian dirumah." Alisa bertanya.

Sebenarnya Lars mau tapi dia harus cepat pulang lagipula apa kata orang nanti kalau seorang laki-laki mampir kerumah perempuan yang sendirian dirumah, nanti malah menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan "Sepertinya aku gak bisa mungkin lain kali aku mampir, OK!" Kata Lars.

"Ok, Janji ya". Jawab Alisa.

_**Sesampainya di Rumah Lars**_

_**Lars POV**_

Sesampainya dirumah yang besar bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Alisa. Lars melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu bertanya ke ayah tercinta.

"Yah, liat Kazuya gak?" Tanyaku kepada Ayahku yang bernama Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi adalah pemilik Mishima High School yang diwariskan dari ayahnya Jinpachi Mishima.

"Tuh ada di ruang tamu lagi maen PS3." Jawab Heihachi.

Lars langsung lari ke ruang tamu yang sangat teramat besar sambil teriak.

"WOI...! KAZUYA LU NGAPAIN PAKE ACARA NINGGALIN GW DI SEKOLAH!" Kataku sambil teriak-teriak tapi tetep gak didengerin sama Kazuya udah keseruan maen pake headset lagi volume max langsung deh kumatiin tu TV, lalu si Kazuya marah-marah "WOI! NAPA LU MATIIN GW LAGI LAWAN AZAZEL TAU UDAH MATI BERKALI-KALI UDAH HAMPIR MENANG JUGA!" Kazuya juga ikut marah-marah.

"LU JUGA NGAPAIN TINGGALIN GW DI SEKOLAH!" kataku.

"Ooo... itu maap deh, Lars. Tiba-tiba gw ada urusan mendadak jadi begitu bel langsung kabur" Kata Kazuya sambil minta maaf.

Marahku sudah mulai reda lalu aku bertanya "Urusan apaan?"

"Maen game." Kata Kazuya sambil masang muka innocent.

"Zzz... Udah lah gw balik dulu kekamar." Kataku sambil jalan ke kamar.

"Ya udah sana" Kazuya menjawab.

_**Di Kamar Lars**_

Dalam kamar berukuran 15 X 10 itu aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang bermaksud untuk tidur tapi aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu "Kenapa aku memikirkan Alisa terus?" Tanya Lars kepada diri sendiri. Yaph..Alisa semenjak aku bertemu denganya 1 minggu aku selalu memikirkanya tanpa sadar bahkan hingga terbawa ke mimpi dan hatiku selalu berdebar-debar, tapi aku nggak ngerti mengapa? Lalu aku tertidur dan seperti biasa aku memimpikan Alisa. Setelah terbangun aku pergi ke kamar Kazuya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kazuya, lu kalo deket sama Jun perasaan lu gimana?" Tanyaku polos, maklum aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Jantung gw berdebar-debar terus jadi gugup sama tiap hari gw memikirkan dia terus emangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kazuya.

"Jadi klo gw ceritanya gw kalau deket sama cewek abis tu Jantung gw berdebar-debar terus jadi gugup sama tiap hari gw memikirkan dia terus artinya..." Ucapan ku dipotong Kazuya. "Artinya lu cinta sama dia." Kata Kazuya.

"APA! CINTA!" Kataku terkejut.

" Ya, bner itu berarti lu cinta dia. Jadi siapa sang the lucky woman that you love" kata Kazuya. (Sok Inggris Mode: ON) *DiLemparin batu sama Kazuya

"e-eh... ng-gak kok cu-cuma.. nanya doang" kataku tergagap seperti Aziz Gagap juga blushing gimana kalo Kazuya tau rahasiaku, dia kan orangnya bocor.

"Ooo" jawab Kazuya singkat.

"Kalau begitu apakah berarti aku cinta Alisa?" Batin Lars.

TBC

Makin Lma makin Gaje

Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah read fic aneh bin gaje ^_^, bis tu aku pengen namatin nih fic eh malah bingung sendiri sama alurnya * tolong maafkan kelalaian author satu ini, maklum pertama kali nulis cerita* jadi nambah chapter dah.

Mind to RnR


End file.
